


Tattooed Heart

by ateezlights



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezlights/pseuds/ateezlights
Summary: An au where Mew is a tattoo artist and one day Gulf decides he should get a tattoo done only for him to find a love life in Mew’s tattoo shop.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Tattooed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Im back with a oneshot lmao its mewgulf again i just can’t get enough. uwu 
> 
> DISCLAIMER !  
> \- wrote this at 1 am its 2 am now so im sorry if its written half assed.  
> \- English is not my first language.

Tattoos are a form of art and through tattoos Gulf met the love of his life. Through someone’s beautiful art tattooed on his skin, he also got his name on his tattooed heart. Gulf chuckles as he remembers that one special day. 

Gulf traces his first tattoo on his arm, it was a stupid tattoo for a stupid young love as he recalls each memory. He had his ex’s initials tattooed on his arm, not that big and not that small too but just enough for anyone to read. He shakes his head as he cringed at the memory of him boasting to his friends he got her name tattooed only for Gulf to caught her cheating with someone else. Sure, it hurts but what hurts the most is that he was stupid enough to believe on such young love—Today, he finally decided to had it removed. Not to removed the tattoo but to like change it into something else. Something like art that can give him good luck and definitely good memories from now on. As he walks closer to the tattoo shop, he realizes he’s not quite sure of what he would get, he’s probably just going to browse on their brochures for some designs. He pushes the door and the tiny bell hang to it made a sound, meaning there’s a new customer. There’s actually no people inside the shop, Gulf roams around his gaze, scanning the place to be somewhat fine—When suddenly a man in his twenties appeared, grinning from ear to ear, covered in beautiful tattoos from his neck on to his arms. Gulf stared at him for a while still taken a back by his sudden appearance. His too young to be a tattoo artist Gulf thoughts. 

“Hey, I was about to close but since you’re cute, im taking you as the last customer” He says nonchalantly as he leans at the door.

Gulf just shrugged the little comment by the tattoo artist “Im sorry for coming late. I can just come back tomorrow” Gulf paused “And Besides i still dont have any particular design on my mind” he says as a matter of fact but the other just chuckled “Then you came in to the right place. See, it says a tattoo for free if the tattoo artist gets to decide the design” He points at the shop’s poster that Gulf probably missed while walking inside. “You’re not gonna tattoo some ass on my skin, are you?” Gulf asks just making sure, brows arch while waiting for the other’s response. 

“Though i would say its still art. No, I won’t” He says chuckling

Gulf could be stupid but hey, its a free tattoo and the artist is good looking. a bonus he thinks. Gulf just nodded his head “Alright then. Surprise me” he says before walking in into the mini room, he sat on one of the chairs inside. “Your name?” The guy asks

“Huh?”

“I need your name for my list of people that i have put my artwork on”

“Oh right. Its Gulf”

“Gulf?”

“Gulf Kanawut.. and you?”

“Im Mew. Mew Suppasit, on your service. Alright, where do you want the tattoo?”

“I.. uh.. actually, i have a tattoo that i want to be somewhat removed? Well not totally but just like cover it with your art? Its a tattoo that reminds me of stupid things”

“Let me guess, a portrait of an ex? Or no, a stupid quote? someone’s name?”

“Silly. It’s just an initials but still i hate it”

“Okay. I will make sure you will no longer see it after im done.”

Mew grabs his chair and instructs the younger to sit on the big black chair for his customers. He grabs his gloves, his tattoo pen machine ready on one hand. Gulf relaxes on the chair as he stares at Mew, He realizes the other has long eye lashes, thick brows just right, pinkish lips and his tattoos compliments him very well too. Gulf shakes his head, he is not having a little crush on Mew, nope he is not, he tells himself. Mew sat on his side “I’ll start now, Just relax for a bit”

As mew starts to create his wonderful art on his skin, he can’t help but stare at the other who’s focused on his work, biting his lips every now and then, staring at his arms with a smile sometimes and then back to his serious face, until Gulf didn’t even felt the stinging pain on his arm. He would feel it once in a while but over all maybe the artist is just so good.  
“I hope you don’t mind me asking” Mew spoke, his deep voice sending shivers to Gulf “What is it?”

“How old were you when you got this tattoo?”

“I was nineteen please don’t laugh”

“We all do stupid shit for love, don’t we? When i was twenty one i got my ex’s portrait on my back” 

Gulf’s eyes widened because what the fuck? A portrait of someone? “Wow the dedication” Gulf says in awe “Dedication my ass. The next day i found out he was cheating with my friend” Mew says chuckling 

“That must be horrible”

“Not as horrifying as you thought because I realized i actually don’t love him. It was just the thought of love that made me love him? I don’t know how to say it but something like that”

“Oh wow that’s a lot. What happened to the portrait then?”

“Curious much?”

“Only if you wanna share”

“I got it covered with another tattoo just like you”

“How’d that made you feel?”

Gulf was honestly curious because they both sort of had the same reasons for their failed tattoos “Its amazing. I mean i got something that can remind me i’m stronger than i think i am” The artist says still focusing on his now almost finished work, Gulf just nodded at his response. “And you would feel a lot better if i get this done” Mew smiled at him warmly and something about his eyes and his smiles made gulf a blushing mess. His ears turning bright red, he just wished Mew didn’t noticed that and his stealing glances. 

“Enjoying the view?” 

“S-shut up”

Mew just laughed at this as he finally finishes his art “There, its done. You can finally look at it.” Mew hands him a mirror and Gulf was honestly amused. Mew is a man of his words. The newly tattoo, tattooed on his arms is a lotus flower that also kinds of looked like a heart. “Lotus symbolizes strength and beauty. In eastern cultures it could be something like an enlightenment and i picked it out for you for that reason.” Mew explains as Gulf still looks at his new tattoo. The initials are not visible anymore, its as if they weren’t there in the first place. Its worth anything to be honest, Gulf can’t just not pay for such talent.

“Oh my god. Thank you!” Gulf exclaimed before slowly getting up on his chair “Okay. You know what? You deserve anything for this tat. Charge me for how much. Name it.” Gulf says still smiling fondly at his lotus.

“I told you, its free silly” Mew says in response as he puts away his tattoo equipments

“No! You can’t just tattoo people for free specially not for something as beautiful as this! Oh come on, what do you want then?” Gulf continued rambling with enthusiasm 

“What i want?” Mew asks taken a back because if he’s being honest, the tattoo wasn’t actually free. He lied. That poster he pointed was last year’s promo and he did it for he may or may have not find Gulf cute. 

“Yes! anything?”

“I want you”

Gulf stared at him with wide eyes, shocked at his response and cheeks burning red “Oh god that sounded so wrong. Its not like whatever you thought” Mew says in defense, giggling at the younger’s embarrassed face.

“O-oh”

“Take me on a dinner. As your thankful payment of course”

“No. Let’s go out.” Gulf blurted out all of a sudden and honestly he doesn’t even know where he got the confidence back there but yes he asks the tattoo artist out on a date as he just tattoos not only his arms but his heart.

Five years later and they’re both managing their own tattoo shops. It’s actually pretty cliche but too good to be true. “What are you doing out there?” His boyfriend calls out his attention who snakes his arms on his waist, back hugging him as the cold breeze meet their skins. “Nothing. Just thinking about how i ended up dating my tattoo artist.” Gulf says smiling

“You remember?” 

“Of course i do, love”

Mew tightened his grip on the youngers’ waist “You know how i always say your name’s forever tattooed on my heart?” Mew says out of nowhere and Gulf just nodded at him who now faces Mew, hands on his nape while the other caressing his cheek “Well. I just tattooed you right on my heart. On the skin of course”

Gulf looks at the fresh tattoo on Mew’s chest, he’s right. Its on his heart but on the skin. He tattooed Gulf’s name along with a heart and his lotus—The lotus was indeed his enlightenment with Mew.

“I love you” Gulf murmured softly enough for Mew to hear “I love you always” Mew says in response as he lifts Gulf’s chin before diving in for a kiss.

They kissed passionately with the weather gloomy but their love blooming. 

In his tattoo shop, he found his tattooed heart.

\- THE END -


End file.
